stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
The Gift
The Gift is a fictional horror novel by Patrick Ivan Stevenson. It was started and brainstormed on April 10, 2012, and is unfinished to this day. The story is told from an omniscient point of view and is inspired by the 1988 film Child's Play. As of January 22, 2013, Gilbert has put off writing this story to work on his unfinished works separately. Setting Pasadena, Texas, between the dates November 30, 2007, and January 2, 2008. Plot Summary 'Part I: Miles's Birthday' 'I - The Imminent Birthday' It is November 30, 2007. Miles “Tails” Prower is told by Vector that he is too old to watch his favorite kids show, Play Time Pals. Vector decides to allow Miles to watch it, only if Miles promises not to watch it after his seventh birthday. Then Vector goes to school, and Sonic enters the living room exhausted from the night’s crime fighting. Sonic seems to share Vector’s thought that Miles is too old to watch Play Time Pals, though he keeps it to himself and denies saying something when Miles asks. Then, a TV spot for licensed Play Time Pals toys airs, and Miles grows ecstatic about getting a Johnny doll. However, a groggy Knuckles enters the living room as this occurs and tells Miles that, according to his friend Mark Lancaster, Johnny dolls had been banned since December 29, 2006, due to the case of a boy in Washington being maimed by a possessed Johnny doll[1]. Miles grows deeply saddened, and Sonic scowls at Knuckles, who shrugs and eats breakfast. Then, Big enters the front door holding a package meant for Sonic. Big gives Sonic the package, and Sonic learns that he has been invited to accept the Pasadena’s Hero of the Year Award on December 4. Miles reminds them all that his birthday occurs the day before then, and that he really wants a Johnny doll. Sonic reassures him that the Johnny dolls might still be available in the major stores, and that they will look for one later that afternoon, which they do. Much to Miles’s dismay, their efforts are to no avail, as the Johnny dolls really have been banned in the United States. Miles cries right in front of Sonic and Big, and Big comforts him and manages to get him to stop crying. They then get back home in time to see Vector and Gregory exit the school bus. When they’re inside, Sonic tells Gregory and Vector that Miles’s most-wanted toy was banned from the United States. Gregory reassures Miles that he will love his birthday present. With that, the characters go on and do their own thing for the rest of the afternoon and the entire weekend. 'II - Here's Your Present!' It is now December 3, 2007, and it is Miles’s seventh birthday. It is seven o’clock in the morning, so everyone except Gregory, since he left for school ten minutes earlier, is able to wish Miles a happy birthday. Sonic decides to have a birthday party for Miles later in the day, when Vector and Gregory get back from school at two thirty in the afternoon. Big and Sonic start setting up the party, and Miles is sent to his room. He then begins to ponder what Gregory has for him. He decides to stay in his room, just to avoid any trouble. At two thirty, Vector and Gregory arrive back from school. Gregory gets the present he made for Miles, and Vector gets Miles from his room and brings him downstairs. The party commences, and afterwards Miles gets to open his presents. He asks aloud where Gregory’s present is, though his question is answered just then. Gregory comes into the living room holding a life-size Johnny doll he made himself, and Miles becomes elated. Then, to add to the joy, Miles discovers that Johnny is able to move and talk by himself, making him fully interactive. Miles hugs and thanks Gregory, and soon Miles is in his room talking to Johnny, who is exactly his size. Meanwhile, Gregory is asked by the others how he was able to make such a thing. That night, though, Dr. Eggman quietly sneaks into the house. Everyone is asleep in their rooms, so he takes care to be very furtive. Holding a USB flash drive loaded with programming codes to turn nearly any machine into a killer weapon, Eggman manages to creep into Miles’s bedroom without waking anyone up. Miles, who is in a deep sleep, holds a sleeping Johnny in his arms, so Eggman takes Johnny. He heads downstairs and on the front porch and installs the flash drive. The screaming Johnny’s eyes then burst wide awake in horror, and then they turn pitch black and with tiny red dots for pupils. Johnny grows razor-sharp teeth and claws and has a very gruff voice. Eggman, vexed, says, “Hold still and be quiet, you rusty hunk of junk!” That causes Johnny to attack him. A final stab to the chest sends Eggman tumbling down the stone front steps, with Johnny tumbling with him. Eggman dies just moments after he stops tumbling. Then, Johnny stands up and rushes back inside, his eyes, teeth, and hands back to normal, except he now holds sinister expressions. He enters the front door quietly and then heads upstairs into Miles’s room, where he returns back into Miles’s awaiting hands and falls asleep again, holding a very dark grin upon his face. 'III - The Finest Peculiarity' 'Part II: Miles's Insanity' 'IV - Disbelief' 'V - Vector's Big Shock' 'VI - A Cutthroat Situation' 'Part III: Miles's Peril' 'VII - Elias Campton Goes Out With A Bang' 'VIII - Dr. Dean's Last Call' 'IX - Confession' 'Part IV: Miles's Rescue' 'X - Just In Time' 'XI - A Fire Burns Bright' 'XII - Safety At Last' 'Epilogue' Characters 'Protagonists' * Miles "Tails" Prower - Miles is the youngest of the protagonists, who is at age 6 at the beginning of the book and age 7 by the end. He starts out being naïve and curious about everything, yet he becomes solemn and more like a young adult. He is the prime target of Johnny. * Gregory Malevich - Gregory is an American teenager of Russian descent who is at age 15. He starts out being at peace and somewhat slow to anger, yet he becomes quite pensive and focused. He creates and programs Johnny to be amiable when he is given to Miles on his birthday. * Vector the Crocodile - Vector is a sports-crazed crocodile who is a month younger than Gregory. He starts out being bossy and a bit clumsy, yet he becomes less strict and strangely more coordinated. He and Gregory attend different high schools in Pasadena, Texas. * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic is a crime-fighting hedgehog who is at age 11. He tends to be exhausted from running around all night chasing subversive individuals. He starts out being heroic and mildly arrogant, and he pretty much remains that way through the book. He is the first to be wounded, but not fatally, by Johnny. * Big the Cat - Big is a laid-back and affectionate cat who is at age 14. He starts off this way, yet he becomes more stern and realistic. * Knuckles the Echidna - Knuckles is a mean-spirited echidna who is at age 13 with a temper that is nearly volcanic. He starts off this way, yet he becomes calmer. * George Martin - George is a highly imaginative boy who is at age 10. He starts off both inattentive and hotheaded, yet he becomes scarred for life when he sees Johnny in his bedroom on the night of December 12, 2007. He is attacked and severely wounded by Johnny moments later. His mother discovers him and throws Johnny out of the bedroom window before dialing 911, and he is rushed to the ER. His fate is never revealed, though it is implied that he survives. 'Antagonists' * Johnny - Johnny, called the "Tails Doll" by Sonic and his friends due to his resemblance to Miles, is the main antagonist of the book. He starts out being amiable and affectionate, yet he is turned into a ruthless killer when Dr. Eggman changes nearly all reactions in his system into KILL. Johnny spends most of the book plotting to kill anyone who upsets, angers, and/or threatens him, and nothing anyone does will make him change his mind. He goes after Miles, because he is led to be mistrusted the most by Eggman due to the lie that Miles called him "the worst character ever created." * Dr. Eggman - Eggman is an intelligent yet diabolical inventor who reprograms Johnny into a mass murderer. Ironically, he ends up being killed right after the change is done, because he insults him under his breath by calling him a "rusty hunk of junk." He is the first to be killed by Johnny. 'Other Characters' * Mark Lancaster - Marcus is a character from Nine Years who had recently defeated a dark entity with his friends. He is the one who knows Johnny's weakness, since a licensed version of Johnny was given to Gil as a Christmas present. The doll ended up almost killing Gil, and the toy was recalled and banned because of the events. Notes # This is an event that occurs in the novel Nine Years. See Also * ''Nine Years'' * ''Unending Warfare'' trilogy